Dan loves Sam
by Forever Spinelli
Summary: When Dan kiddnappes Sam what will happen? Can Danny stop liplocking with Paulina to save her or will she be stuck with Dan forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is the prequel to Lesley Phantom! If you want go and read that right now!**

**A few quick things:**  
**I wish I had a teacher like Lancer!**  
**I wish I went to Casper High.**  
**Once a friend and I were talking and she said that she wished Sam would go away so she could have Danny. I said I wished I was Sam! SamXDanny forever.**  
**Fanning the Flames is my favorite Danny Phantom episode. **  
**Ember is my favorite ghost, Johnny and Kitty close behind her.**  
**Freakshow is my favorite human villain**  
**I love the music in Fanning the Flames**

**Ok and now for a character profile! (I will put one of these in every chapter of the characters from Lesley Phantom!)**

**Name: Lesley Phantom  
Age: 14  
Gender: Female  
Species: Ghost  
Family: Danny Phantom (father), Sam Phantom (mother)  
Occupation/role: Cute, pretty girl who gets all of the boys attention.  
Powers: All of Danny's, however her ectoblast is pink and her ghostly wail is also pink. She doesn't have control over her ghostly wail, it will go off if she opens her mouth when she's upset.  
Orientation: Straight  
Relationship status: Fully in love with Ash McLain  
Likes: Hanging out with her close friends, teasing Box Lunch, learning how to play Ash's guitar  
Dislikes: When Jon flirts with her, preppy rude girls, not being able to control her ghostly wail and her parents lying to her.  
Personality: She is very bubbly most of the time, but when she gets upset, she's really upset. She is very punk, but a princess happy punk.  
Bio: Lesley had lived in the ghost zone for her whole life. When she was 14, Jon took her and Ash to the human zone where she learned that her father was the halfa. She soon learned that her parents had kept many secrets from her so she ran away with Ash.  
Looks: She has pink hair in long pigtails (similar to Sam's in Beauty Marked), green eyes and pink lipstick. She wears a pink choker and pink thick bracelets. She had a black mini skirt over white yoga pants and a pink tank top showing her midriff.**

**Ok that's it for now! On the the prequel of Lesley Phantom: Dan loves Sam!**

**

* * *

**

A Fenton thermos cracked open, it was in the back of Clockwork's lair. A ghost got out. He took a picture out of his pocket. He had kept the picture there for ten years. He almost smiled when he looked at the dark haired Goth girl smiling up at him from the picture. She was beautiful and he wanted her. In his timeline she was dead, that was why he kept the picture, but here, she was breathing, walking, talking; she was alive and she was going to be his. He snuck out of the lair and found his parents portal. It was weird, in this timeline; everything was as if he had not cheated on that stupid CAT test. He went through the portal and came to his old basement. He flew out of the house and down the street. He would never forget how to get to her house. When he got to her house he fazed into her room. Gently he picked her up and fazed out of the room. She was even more beautiful than he remembered. He found an old abandoned apartment and laid her down on a bed in. He took one last look at the sleeping girl in her black b-ball shorts and black tank top and blocked all the doors fazed outside and slipped into the shadows.

Sam woke up in a strange place. She sat up quickly and looked around; she was not where she had fallen asleep. She was in some kind of apartment. She walked around to figure out where she was and found the bathroom when she looked in the mirror she saw a green face behind her. She turned and screamed. She was looking right at Dan Phantom.

"What do you want with me? How did you find me? How did you get out?" Sam screamed at him. He didn't answer he just leaned in and kissed her which made her freak out and she started swinging her arms at him and trying to break away.

"What are you doing to me?" She yelled when she finally broke away.

"Something I should have done a long time ago when I had the chance." He said smirking. Sam glared at him.

"Why don't you go find the future me or something? Torment her. She'll probably like it." Sam retorted.

"Well you see I would darling, but in my timeline your dead. Don't you remember? You were always so smart." He said still smirking at her. She turned away from him and glared at the ground.

"You won't get away with this, Danny will worry about me, and he'll come find me." She finally said.

"Who knows? Maybe he will, or maybe he's too in love with Paulina" Dan said smiling at her "I think you're stuck here with me for now"

"What if I say no? What if I don't want to stay here?" She asked.

"Don't you want to be with Danny? Don't you love him? Just think of me as Danny, but older, because that's who I am." He said.

"You are not and you never will be! Danny will never be like you!" She yelled at him. Dan just laughed.

"Keep on believing that Sam, keep on believing that." He said. Sam stood up and walked out of the bathroom.

"Well I'm going to need some clothes and food, and I can't be me without my makeup you know, hmmm let's see I will also need a real pillow." Sam started listing off, hoping Dan would get fed up and let her leave, but instead he laughed.

"Do you really think I wouldn't give you what you need?" Dan questioned.

"What about school? I need to go to school." She called.

"You hate school, and besides it's your last year of high school what's the point in going?" Dan called back. Sam sighed; this is what happens when your kidnapper is a future version of one of your best friends. She thought to herself. She came out of the bathroom and glared at Dan again.

"Your so much prettier when you smile you know." He said.

"Whatever" She said not looking at him. He just laughed. Sam hoped that someone anyone would think to come and look for her here.

"Just because Danny broke up with me, but I still love him doesn't mean I could love you." Sam said.

"But you could, Sam. Look I am Danny, just older and eviler. You like dark, weird, evil things remember? You're still Goth, I'm just the Goth version of Danny" Dan said starting the reach for something. He grabbed a black staff.

"What's that?" Sam asked getting a little scared. Dan smiled as the staff started to glow. Black smoke can off of it and closed around Sam. She screamed.

* * *

"Danny" Tucker said glaring at the boy with dark hair who was making out with the Hispanic girl. "DANNY!"

"What? Can't you see I'm busy with my girlfriend?" Danny asked glaring at Tucker and putting his arm around Paulina who giggled.

"Have you seen Sam anywhere? She was supposed to meet me in the library so she could give me my flash drive back, but I can't find her anywhere." Tucker said. "And it's not like Sam to just disappear on us."

"I don't know where she is and right now I would enjoy getting back to my girlfriend" Danny said and turned back to Paulina. They started kissing again and Tucker sighed. He walked away from his best friend, wait fix that, his old best friend. Ever since Danny had started to date Paulina, he had ignored Sam and Tucker. Sam tried to stay away from Danny as much as possible and Danny being clueless had no idea why.

"Why does she always try to stay away from me? She said she was fine with the break up." Danny had asked Tucker once. Tucker couldn't believe Danny had actually asked that. Danny had become a jerk in the last year. Tucker sat in class and watched Danny and Paulina walk in together their arms around each other smiling at each other.

Sam didn't come to school the whole day and Tucker was worried about her. She never missed a whole day of school without telling anyone. After school he went to her house.

"Oh hello Tucker" Mrs. Manson said when she answered the door. "Have you seen Sam?"

"No I haven't I was coming to see if she was here" Tucker answered.

"Oh Tucker, She's missing!" Mrs. Manson cried.

"Missing?" Tucker asked shocked. Mrs. Manson nodded.

"Danny, Sam's missing" Tucker said into his phone walking away from the Manson's house.

"Listen that's great and all, good for you, but I'm with my girlfriend Tuck so I gotta go" Danny said into the phone.

"Did you even hear what I said?" Tucker demanded.

"Well, um sure I did" Danny lied.

"Just in case you didn't I'll tell you again: Samantha Manson, your best friend and old girlfriend is missing, gone, no sign of where she is" Tucker said and hung up.

* * *

**Please R&R!**

**

* * *

**

Danny: I hate you

Me: Me? Why?

Danny: You made Dan kidnap Sam

Me: Really? That's it? You don't even know the full story silly!

Danny...

Sam: He touched me! I need a shower!

Me: Bathroom's right there

Sam:*goes into the bathroom and comes running back out* you have black towels! I'm so proud of you! *hugs*

Me: *rolls eyes*

Danny: You also make me break up with her!

Me: JUST WAIT!

*Tucker comes running in*

Tucker: Haha Sam you die in one of these stories by her *points to me*

Sam: What?

Danny: You kill her!

Tucker: Ya in not just one, but two of her stories and Danny you die in one too!

Me: *slaps Tucker* I told you not to look at my computer or on my IPod!

*Dan comes in*

Dan: Listen you I will never fall in love with Sam! Never!

Me: Dude this is my story ok? You can't change it! Ugh you people are driving me nuts!

*Everyone starts talking at once*

Me: *turns on a Justin Bieber song*

*Everyone, but Dan, runs screaming from the room*

Me: Why are you still here?

Dan: JB is my man! *starts dancing*

Me: I am scarred for life *Changes it to Rebecca Black*

*Dan runs screaming*

Me: Finally! Quite time! And yes I do have black towels hehehehe, but my bath room is hot pink so I don't understand why Sam was so happy O.o, and I do write mostly on my IPod and email it to myself so that is why Tucker needs to get a life and stop breaking into my IPod.


	2. Chapter 2

**hehe thanks for all the reviews I live off them and now I will respond to each one, here we go!**

**Sunshine-Midnight123- Thank you so much!**

**Rie Fan- haha thanks the end was something I made up on the spot! And I really like the plot too it's different**

**GoTh ChIcK12- Sorry! I'll try to go faster!**

**BubblesHere1- I hate Danny in chapter 1 too! **

**Magic stell- Thank you so much! **

**Ry22- haha thanks! Dan kidnapping Danny? That just seems odd...**

**Gaccona- Thank you so much!**

**2Belle26- He is totally a jerk! Stupid Paulina. Everyone would run away from Friday lol**

* * *

"Danny, who was that?" Paulina asked her boyfriend.

"Tucker" Danny said, still in a state of shock.

"What did he want?" Paulina asked stroking Danny's hair.

"Sam's missing" He said.

"Oh, well she probably just ran away. Weird Goths tend to do that" Paulina said.

"Sam wouldn't, I know Sam, I've known Sam" Danny jerked away from Paulina. "What are you even doing?"

"I was playing with your hair" Paulina said innocently.

"No! Why are we dating? I don't love you and you only love half of me!" Danny said.

"I love all of you!" Paulina said looking hurt.

"No, you love Danny Phantom, you've always only loved Danny Phantom. It wasn't until you learned I was Danny Phantom that you loved Danny Fenton" Danny glared at Paulina.

"But you asked me out? Where's the sense in that?" Paulina asked getting upset.

"The way you flirted, what you did, at the time seemed better than Sam, but now I realize that you could never be better than her" Danny spat at Paulina.

"I'll tell Papa you broke my heart" Paulina threatened, that usually made guys stay with her.

"So? It's not like I don't take a punch everyday" Danny said. Paulina gasped and stomped up the stairs and out of the Fenton household.

"Did you just break up with her?" Jazz asked peaking her head into the basement. She was back for a visit from collage.

"Yes, yes I did" Danny said and smiled.

"Finally!" Jazz said. "We all hated her!"

"Really?" Danny asked.

"Ya!" Jazz exclaimed. "Sam was so much nicer and you were a lot happier" Jazz smiled and walked back upstairs to the kitchen. Danny went up to his room and looked at his old Danny Phantom costume, the first one with the DP logo on it. Sam had made that logo and Danny was going to find her no matter what.

* * *

"It's so nice you finally joined me Sam" Dan said helping the girl off the floor. Sam smiled at him, her eyes glowing red.

"It's so nice to be here" She said. "But I need something done about these horrid clothes" She pointed to her black basketball shorts and tank top she slept in. Dan smiled and handed her an outfit. Sam went into the bathroom and came out with a small black dress on and zebra skin tight, knee high boots on.

"You look wonderful Sam" Dan said stunned.

"Please, call me Samantha" She said seductively. Dan smiled.

"Shall we go somewhere for dinner?" Dan asked. Samantha nodded and wrapped her arms around Dan's muscular one. As the two walked into a restaurant Dan leaned down and kissed Sam and this time she didn't fight.

* * *

"Look what the cat dragged in" Tucker glared at Danny.

"Tucker, I want to go and find her" Danny said.

"Really?" Tucker asked surprised. Danny nodded. "Well ok than!"

"What do you think we should do?" Danny asked.

"Well we both know she wouldn't have run away, because this is Sam we are talking about and my guess is she didn't intend to leave because she would have told at least one of us" Tucker started.

"Are you saying she was kidnapped?" Danny asked. Tucker nodded and Danny sighed.

"Who would kidnap her?" Tucker asked.

"Skulker, to get on my nerves, Walker, so I'll go into his prison, Johnny, he thinks I've been flirting with Kitty, Vlad, because he's a fruit-loop, Technes, I'm not really sure why probably just to get on my nerves or Dan, because he's still in love with her" Danny listed off.

"How do you know that?" Tucker asked.

"I was at Clockwork's once and he told me how Dan will say stuff about how much he loves Sam" Danny said.

"Creepy, well at least Dan is locked away" Tucker said. Danny nodded.

"Let's check everyone in the ghost zone and then if we don't find her, Vlad has her" Danny said. Tucker nodded. They boys went to Danny's house and got into the Specter Speeder and into the ghost zone.

"Skulker first" Danny said Tucker drove the Speeder to Skulker's lair. When they arrived, Danny phased out and went into Skulker's lair.

"You never do anything right!" Ember yelled.

"Em, listen" Skulker started.

"No! You listen and don't call me Em!" Ember yelled. "You can't hunt, your not skilled and well let's face it, your a tiny little green thing in a robot suit" Ember stomped out and Danny turned invisible as she passed.

"Wow, that was harsh" Danny said leaning against the wall.

"What do you want Whelp?" Skulker glared.

"Well sense you just lost your girlfriend, I was wondering if I could have mine back" Danny said. Skulker glared. "I would never take that annoying little Hispanic girl, she gets on my nerves" Skulker said.

"Oh haha Paulina? She's not my girlfriend anymore, I'm talking about my old girlfriend" Danny said.

"Goth Chick?" Skulker asked. "I don't have her here, why would I? It's not like you would pay attention to her missing anyways"

"I'm paying attention now" Danny said.

"I had no way of knowing if you would" Skulker smirked. "Now go and find her so you can leave me alone!" Danny flew out of Skulker's lair to find Clockwork flying towards the Speeder.

"Daniel!" Clockwork called. "I have some very, disturbing news, Dan had escaped" Danny was shocked.

"And another thing, he has Samantha" Clockwork said. Danny instantly fazed into the Speeder.

"Dan has Sam, let's go" Danny said.

"Where?" Tucker asked, neither of them had a clue on where Dan might have Sam.

* * *

**Please R&R**

* * *

Dan: I hate you, I hate Sam, I hate zebras...

Me: SHUT UP!

Sam: Get this off me!

Danny: *mummbling* she never dresses sexy like that for me...

Sam: That's because I hate it! She *points to me* forced me to wear it!

Me: Well, well, well lets just blame me for everything why don't we!

Sam: That's because it's your fault!

Me: Fine I won't keep writing and leave you stuck here forever!

Danny: Take it back Sam, take it back! I can't stay here forever! She needs to finish this story!

Sam: Fine!

Danny: What do you say Sam.

Sam: *mummbling* I'm sorry I got so upset and you really should finish this wonder story because I would just love to see what happens

Me: Thank you! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Ello chaps! I'm getting my british on for the wedding that's coming up! LOL NOT really! I just felt like saying Ello Chaps! **

**Well I'm really sorry it took so long to update! But here it is! And I have character profile for you! Just remember this is a prequel to my story: Lesley Phantom! **

**Magic stell- So sorry! It too so long and glad you like my covos with the gang XD**

**Spinelli Phantom-Thanks so much and hmmm your penname is kinda like me hehehe go Recess and DP! XD**

**Rie Fan- Sam has Zebra boots that are skin tight, Dan looks like Dan when they go out because he's just so cool like that and people don't question hehehe. Dan does have a say in things silly! He's been in every ending lol. Glad the endings make you laugh! **

**Gacona- THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE SOOOOOOOONER! **

**(I just had really weird hot chocolet with clumps in it grossss! Just thought you all should know! hehe)**

**Ry22- Same, I don't do or like slash stories**

**BubblesHere1- IKR! Paulina stinks! Thanks so much!**

**PretenderWriter2- Don't worry I will! XD**

**Ok character profile and then you can finally get to the story!**

**Name: Ash McClain  
Age: 14  
Gender: Male  
Species: Ghost  
Family: Skulker (Father), Ember McClain (mother)  
Occupation/role: Skaker rocker boy with only a few close friends  
Powers: Typical ghost powers, has his own guitare and the powers that come with it, becomes more powerful when his name is chanted.  
Orientation: Straight  
Relationship status: Fully in love with Lesley Phantom  
Likes: Playing guitare, writing songs, hanging with friends, teaching Lesley to play guitare and don't tell anyone, but he does like fixes his dad's weapons and playing around with them  
Dislikes: His father, Jon flirting with Lesley, annoying fans i.e. Kelsey, humans who think they are better then ghosts (let's face it, ghosts are pretty cool)  
Personality: He is very quite and mysterious, he rarely smiles unless with Lesley and when Lesley does stupid things i.e. run away from home and refuse to come home he gets sturn with her  
Bio: When Ash was 7 his mom was playing around with her guitare powers in the basement of their house, what she didn't know was Ash was secretly watching her. She accidentally hit him with mind controll and as soon as she realized what she had done she took it off him, however being under his mom's controll for that scary 10 minutes caused him tone scarred for life resulting in him being quite and protective of Lesley.  
Looks: He has short, spiky blue hair and bright green eyes. He wears a black t-shirt with his "Ash" logo on it. He has black skinny jeans and Van like shoes**

**Maybe another? Because I forgot last time? Nah I wouldn't do that to you guys, I bet half of you just skip all this junk at the beginning anyway! lol ok here is the story, for real this time!**

* * *

"What?" Sam said sitting up quickly. She was in a gross looking bedroom and she had just had the weirdest dream. She had gone ok a date with Dan and enjoyed it. She looked down at herself and screamed. The dream was real. She had gone on a date with Dan and liked it because she was wearing the same clothes she had in the dream.

"I see your awake, Samantha" Dan said walking into the room.

"No one calls me Samantha" She spat at him.

"I see the spell has worn off, I'll just have to do it again" Dan smiled and pulled out the staff.

"At least I remember what that is" Sam said and put a pillow over her face so she couldn't look at it. Dan grabbed the pillow and Sam shut her eyes.

"You can't keep them closed forever" Dan laughed.

"Ever heard of blind people?" Sam spat.

"Yes, but you don't know where everything is, sooner or later you will have to open them to find the food and bathroom and when you do I'll be waiting" She heard Dan walk out of the room. For hours she sat with her eyes closed, waiting. Finally after a while she really needed to use the bathroom. She peaked her eyes open and saw Dan had left. She slowly stood up, keeping her eyes squinted, and walked to the bathroom, ready to close her eyes if she saw Dan. She made it to the bathroom and closed and locked the door. She made sure that Dan wasn't in the room, to the best she could and opened her eyes. After she was done she saw a window and quietly opened it and slipped outside. She found she was very close to the ground and jumped. She landed in a bush, she climbed out and broke out in a sprint, getting away as fast as she could.

* * *

"Why?" Danny yelled pacing. "Why would I ever think of even talking to Vlad in a civilized way?"

"Cause in that time line, you were under a lot of stress?" Tucker tried. Danny sighed.

"Well for some reason I did" Danny sat on his bed. "What are we gonna do Tuck?"

"I don't know, maybe if you actually had not broken up with her, then we wouldn't be in this mess!" Tucker said.

"Not helping!" Danny glared at Tucker. "I guess all we can do is look for her"

"But that could take years!" Tucker said.

"What other choice do we have?" Danny asked.

"Wait a second!" Tucker exclaimed. "Dan is you, an evil future version of you, but he is you, so if you kidnapped Sam, where would you take her?"

"Well for one thing I wouldn't kidnap her, but if I were Dan I'd probably find an out of the way hotel or empty apartment so no one would find us" Danny said and Tucker grabbed his laptop and started typing, moment later he showed Danny his computer.

"Two hotels and three empty apartment buildings" Tucker said. "We know where we can start" Danny smiled.

"Always trust the geek" He muttered.

* * *

Sam heard a wolf whistle. She turned and saw a group of boys who looked like they were in their 20's staring at her. She sighed, wishing she had different clothes and tried to quickly walk by, but one of the boys grabbed her arm.

"What have we here?" He smirked.

"A girl who thinks you're sick" Sam glared.

"Oo feisty!" The boy said. "That kind is always fun in bed" Sam deepened her glare, this was not how she was going to lose her virginity. The boys laughed and Sam did the only she could at the moment. She kicked to boy holding her right where it hurt. He let go of her instantly and swore. An other boy reached for her, but she kneed him in the same place. The other two boys held their hands in the air in surrender. Sam bolted. She ran until she came to a bus stop. She searched herself for some money and found $10 hidden in one of her boots. She got on the next bus to Amity Park, paid and found an empty seat. She sat back and took a deep breath. This would a long ride home.

* * *

Dan decided he should check on the girl, maybe persuade her to open her eyes. He walked in the bedroom and found it empty. He searched through the room. She wasn't in her room. He walked into the hall and saw the closed bathroom door. He smiled and broke down the door, but Sam wasn't in the room. The window, however was open. He walked over and looked down. In the bush below was the imprint that a person had landed in it. Dan cursed and sent an ectoblast at the toilet, then the sink, then the shower head. He was mad, he had alway gotten what he wanted. He destroyed the whole apartment in anger. He then flew up out of the ruins and started to head back towards Amity Park, the place he knew she'd be going.

* * *

"He was here" Danny said looking around at the destroyed apartment. "Only he would do something like this" Tucker just nodded. The room was gone it wasn't even a room it was a bunch of broken furniture and walls.

"So where is he now?" Tucker finally asked.

"That's the weird thing, this is the last place we've looked and he was here, but can't see why he would leave and destroy this place"

"Unless he was mad" Danny said. "Maybe Sam did something he didn't like"

"Like run away?" Tucker offered. Danny nodded.

"She's on her way home" Danny said.

"Ok dude that's really weird that you know that and you mean we've wasted all of our time!" Tucker asked frustrated. Danny laughed.

"She's a smart girl, somehow she got out and she's going home. Maybe we find the way she got home, my guess is a bus" Danny said. He and Tucker left the destroyed apartment and looked at old bus times.

"That one" Tucker said pointing to the only one heading to Amity Park that day. Danny flew himself and Tucker to the next stop for that bus. They saw Sam on the bus.

"This is too easy" Tucker thought. The boys climbed on the bus and Danny sat in the seat next to Sam. She lifted her hand, as if about to hit him, but looked to see who it was just in time.

"Danny?" She asked shocked.

"Hey!" He smiled.

"You came to find me?" She asked.

"Yes, Sam I'm sorry, I was wrong, Paulina and I broke up, I realized that she only loved my fame and you actually loved me. I just feel so stupid because I dumbed you because Paulina seemed prettier and..." He was cut off by Sam's lips meeting his.

"Whoa" Danny said when they pulled away. "What was that for?"

"You wouldn't shut up" Sam said. Danny smiled.

"You guys? I think we have a problem" Tucker said. Tucker had been right about it being to easy because right at that moment something collided with the bus sending it flying off the road. That thing had been an ectoblast sent by Dan and he wasn't happy.

* * *

**Please R&R**

* * *

Dan: That was the wrost thing you've ever written

Me: Shut up

Sam: Well I liked it, just not the end *glares*

Me: Well I to end it somehow so the readers will keep coming back!

Sam: Oh that's all this is about? Readers!

Me: *covering ears* go away go away go away

Sam: I'm not going anywhere!

Danny: Sam it's ok, we're back together now

Sam: Oh no don't get too happy, she's planing something

Dan: Like me taking over the world!

Danny: You will never take over the world!

Dan: But I'm her favorite Danny Phantom Villian!

Me: No your not! Freakshow is!

Dan: Her favorite Ghost Villian!

Me: Noo! Ember is

Dan: Her favorite version of Danny!

Me: No! I like Danny the best

Dan: I said version!

Me: Then I pick Dani

Dan: Do you even like me at all?

Me: Not really...

Dan: But you like villians now!

Me: Ya but not you...

Dan: You stink

Me: But I took a shower last night!

* * *

**Yes it's true, something's wrong, I like the villians better then the hero's now, but only for Disney! I will always love Danny more then Vlad or Dan or SKulker or any other villain and to be honest I just don't really like Dan...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Someone punch me *sigh* I took forever to get this up and it's super short! **

**Ry22: XD**

**liz: DANNY IS THE BEST HERO EVER! Haha and thanks for shareing XD**

**Gacona: Geeks are pretty epic XD What bad language?**

**BubblesHere1: Just wait ;)**

* * *

"Sam!" Dan and Danny yelled the same time. Both went flying towards the Goth who was flying out of the bus.

"What are you doing here?" Dan asked Danny.

"Me? What are you doing out of the thermos!" Danny asked. They both glared at each other.

"I'm more powerful then you" Dan said.

"No, not really" Danny said and sent an ectoblast at Dan. Dan who wasn't expecting it was hit, but not hurt. In the time it took for him to get over the shock Danny had realized that both Tucker and Sam were about to be crushed by the bus. Dan realized it too. Danny dove for Tucker because he knew Dan would go for Sam. Danny caught Tucker and took him to safety. He looked around to see where Dan was. Sam was still falling and Dan was just watching.

"What are you doing?" Danny yelled as he flew as fast as he could to save Sam. Right at the last second he grabbed her.

"You ok?" Danny asked. Sam nodded, she was in shock. Danny grabbed Tucker, turned the three of them invisible and put a force field around them.

"We should be safe" Danny said. He quickly flew as far away from Dan as he could until his body couldn't handle the stress of using two powers for a long time and he stopped.

"Perfect timing dude" Tucker said, they were right outside of Amity Park. The boys walked Sam home to a very excited mother, who was trilled that her daughter was home. Then they each went home.

* * *

Danny honked his car horn and Sam opened her window.

"Get down here!" He yelled up to her. She smirked at jumped out of the window.

"Sam!" Danny cried and jumped up to catch her. She laughed.

"Psych!" She said. Danny rolled his eyes and they got into his car and drove to school.

"Danny!" Paulina said running up to him. Sam could tell she had made her mascara look like she'd been crying.

"I miss you so much! Please won't you take me back!" Paulina begged.

"Get your sallow butt out of here" Sam spat.

"Excuse me?" Paulina said dropping the act. "Did you just call me sallow AGAIN, creepy Goth girl"

"At least I don't have to cover up a face full of pimples" Sam said. Paulina covered her nose.

"How did you know?" She hissed.

"I didn't, I just guessed" Sam smirked. Paulina glared at Sam and stomped off.

"Did you really just guess?" Danny asked.

"You're such a boy" Sam rolled her eyes. "Girls like her always have a secret they hide, you just have to guess and hope you get it right"

"Oh, ya right" Danny said confused. Sam laughed.

"Let's get to class" She said. They walked hand in hand to class. In the middle of English class a wisp of blue mist came from Danny's mouth.

"Go" Lancer sighed. Danny smiled his thanks. He flew outside and found a broken thermos on the ground. He heard screams inside the school and fazed back inside. Dan stood at the front of the class room, holding Sam a hand over her mouth. Her eyes were wide with fear.

"Get away from her" Danny glared. "Get out of here"

"Make me child" Dan said smiling.

"Who are you Clockwork?" Danny asked.

"Well I have been spending some time with him" Dan laughed. "You know being timeless"

"If your timeless, I'll be older then you soon and more powerful" Danny said.

"Oh I'm so scared" Dan said rolling his eyes. "Your like 14"

"18 actually" Danny said.

"Oh! 18!" Dan faked being scared. Danny glared at smiling Dan and sent an ectoblast that hit Dan in the head. Dan dropped Sam and put a hand on his face. Sam crawled away from Dan towards Danny. Dan glared at Danny and sent an ectoblast, but Danny was prepared and already had a force field up.

"Chicken!" Dan yelled.

"Who calls people names at age 24?" Danny asked dropping his force field for a moment and Dan took the opportunity to shoot an ectoblast at Danny sending him flying back.

"Everybody get out of here!" Tucker yelled to the class and they all ran out of the room. Tucker and Sam stayed.

"You guys too" Danny said standing up.

"You sure?" Tucker asked.

"You're wasting time!" Danny yelled dodging an ectoblast. Tucker grabbed Sam's wrist and dragged her out of the room.

"I will get her" Dan said.

"Not when I'm around" Danny glared.

"I have a deal for you" Dan said.

"I don't think so" Danny said and shot an ectoblast at Dan.

"Fine" Dan said and let out a ghostly wail, Danny sent out one too. They two wails collied with each other and the class room exploded. Danny got an idea. He sent an ice blast at Dan. Surprised by this, because he didn't have to ice power, Dan was frozen solid. Danny ran out and made sure everyone was ok.

"Everybody get out of here and onto the street!" Danny yelled. "I iced up Dan, but it's not gonna last and I may need all the help I can get"

"How could we help you Fenton?" Dash yelled. "You've got ghost powers and we're just humans"

"If we can get-" Danny didn't get to finish his sentence. Dan was unfrozen and once again on a mad rampage.

* * *

**Please please please R&R I need th**

* * *

Dash: O.o

Me: Why are you here?

Dash: I-I don't know

Me: Well get out!

*Dash leaves*

Dan: Where did that ice come from?

Danny: If you didn't cheat on the CAT you would know.

Dan: *Mocking* If I didn't cheat on the CAT

Sam: *Giggles*

Me: Is that a giggle I hear from the infamous Sam Manson?

Sam: Danny's protecting me

Me: *Rolls eyes* Well nobody has anything to say today, I'm kinda bummed about that *sigh*

Dan: Oh! I have a lot to say!

Me: Yup, nobody has anything to say

Dan: I am not nobody!

Me: Do you guys hear something? Cause I sure don't

Dan: Hello? I'm right here you whelp

Me: Whoa! DON'T STEAL SKULKER'S SAYINGS HE'LL COME AND EAT ME!

Dan: Eat you?

Me: *Sarcastically* No he would kill me and put my pelt on his wall. *Back to normal* Of course he would eat me!  
*Dan backs away slowly*

Dan: Did someone give her something?

Me: MTN DEW! 


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm a little mad at you guys... I got 42 vistors and ONLY ONE REVIEW! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE? *deep breath* ok I'm good. But please guys from now on I will only update if I get 3 reviews ok? That's also why it took so long to update, because no one reviewed. Thank you Ry22 for reviewing XD (and it's short to t****orture ****you guys)**

* * *

"Help me Danny!" Sam screamed. Danny quickly turned to see Dan holding Sam, who was struggling to get free. She punched and kicked.

"Stop trying" Dan laughed and shot an ectoblast at Danny, who thankfully dodged it, due to Dan's horrible aim at the moment because of Sam's struggling. Danny couldn't or wouldn't for that matter shot, in fear of hitting Sam.

"Dan, please" Danny said feeling hopeless.

"No, I lost her, but now I can have her back" Dan yelled.

"It's your own fault!" Danny yelled. "You didn't have to cheat on that stupid test, the chain reaction events caused her to die in your timeline" Dan turned away.

"It's your own fault!" Dan glared and began to start shooting at Danny. All Danny did was block the blasts.

"Fight like a man!" Dan said and started to put his hands around Sam's neck, cutting off her air. Danny, built up with anger, shot a blast at Dan's arm, causing him to drop Sam. Danny quickly went after Sam, turning intangible right as he grabbed her and they fell below the street.

"Danny, we're safe and under here, let's go" She said tugging on his arm, after he put her down on the little walkways along the sewer water rivers.

"Go where?" Danny asked.

"Away from here where we'll be safe" She said.

"Your acting totally OOC Sam" Danny said.

"Ya I am, thanks a lot Maddie!" Sam said glaring at the author of this story.

"Just go back, it'll be ok!" The author told Danny and Sam. "Rewind a little" She told her readers.

"Away from here where we'll be safe" Sam said.

"Sam! I can't do that! What about Dan out there terrorizing all those people" Danny said. "It's not like you to say something like that" Sam smiled and came over to Danny and touched his shoulder. The two blue rings appeared and he was changed back into Fenton.

"Wha-" Danny said, but was cut off by Sam's lips meeting his. He pushed her away.

"Who are you?" He asked. She smiled. "Answer me!"

"Sam of course" She said, but started to melt away. Under was the Sam bot Danny had gotten four years ago when his parents made all that money and then lost it.

"What the-?" Danny said looking at her.

"It's me Sam!" The robot said in a perfect Sam voice. Danny realized Dan must have the real Sam, how he got the robot was beyond Danny. He went intangible and flew up onto the street.

"Danny!" Tucker yelled as Danny took in the sight, it was total destruction.

"What happened?" Danny asked.

"Dan" Tucker said, out of breath. "He has Sam, again" Danny didn't wait any longer, didn't even ask which way Dan had gone, he just flew up and took off to find Sam.

* * *

"I hate you" Sam said, as Dan was flying with her bridal style.

"I love you!" He said.

"I hate you even more now" Sam glared.

"It'll be ok, you'll go away soon and the Sam that loves me will come out" Dan said.

"Do you realize how wrong this is?" Sam asked.

"How wrong?" Dan asked smirking.

"Very, for one thing you're basically ten years older then me" Sam started.

"Well I'm stuck at age 24, so basically I'm only 6 years older" He smirked. Sam just glared and turned away.

"Anything else?" He continued to smirk.

"Just shut up" Sam snapped. She glanced behind Dan and saw Danny flew behind them. He put a fingers to his lips. Sam slightly nodded. She started struggling in Dans arms.

"What are you doing?" He asked. "If I drop you'll be dead!"

"That's better then being with you!" She snapped. Dan glared and dropped her. Sam smiled and Danny caught her. Dan yelled in frustration.

"What is your deal?" He yelled. "Why can't you just let me have her?"

"Because she's not yours!" Danny yelled.

"She's not yours either!" Dan yelled.

"No I'm not" Sam said, in Danny's arms. "He's mine!" Dan shot an ectoblast at Danny and Sam. Danny lost his hold on Sam and she went flying down. Dan flew over and blocked Danny from flying after her.

"If I can't have her, you can't either" He spat.

"Neither of us have her!" Danny glared. "She has me" Dan rolled his eyes and continued to block Danny. Danny gave up, helplessly and listened to Sam's screams as she plummeted down

* * *

Danny: So you're going to kill her!  
Me: Go away!  
Danny: You better not kill her  
Me: I'll do what I want  
Danny: Where is she right now?  
Me: I'm not telling  
*Dan comes in*  
Danny: You! How could you!  
Dan: I'm glad, now she's gone she was getting on my nerves.  
*Danny turns ghost*  
Danny: I'll get you for this.

* * *

**Help! Review before Danny blows everything up! Hurry!  
**


	6. The end

**Here it is, finally the super sad ending just because I want to torture you guys for not reviewing. *evil laugh* But the ending is up for you to deside...**

**I own nothing**

* * *

A young mother was driving along in her car on the way to her daughters ballet class when a girl hit her windshield.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh" She said and stopped the car. She ran out and looked at the Goth girl. She pulled out her phone.

"Hello, 911? Yes a girl just landed on my car, there's blood everywhere, I think she's dead" Just then Danny flew down.

"No! SAM! Wake up Sam! SAM!" He screamed holding her limp body. Dan flew down.

"YOU DID THIS TO HER!" Danny yelled. "YOU KILLED HER!" Filled with anger Danny shot everything he had at Dan, closing him inside the thermos in a matter of seconds. The police came and an ambulance. Still mad and confused, Danny stayed at the side of the road screaming and crying.

"Why do you cry boy?" A voice said. Danny turned around and saw a beautiful ghost. She had long purple hair, a black gothic dress; she smiled and held a hand out to Danny. She helped him up and kissed him.

"Sam?" He asked. "Is that you?"

* * *

Danny: You killed her

Sam: You killed me

Me: I killed you

*all get into a big group hug and cry*

* * *

**:'( R&R *sniffle***


End file.
